


Bad Guy

by LadyRazorsharp



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M, Hook Up, Protection, Thunderbirds are Go - Freeform, Tryst, chaos crew - Freeform, hideaway, rendezvous, sex for info, sin bin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 07:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRazorsharp/pseuds/LadyRazorsharp
Summary: Season 3, spoilers for 'SOS Parts 1 & 2.'Inspired by the Billie Eilish song: Scott's up to something dangerous...WARNING: Explicit m/f sex, mention of domestic abuse.





	Bad Guy

** _AN: Been listening to the Billie Eilish song for months now, and finally this little...interlude...came to mind._ **

_ So you're a tough guy _

_ Like it really rough guy _

_ Just can't get enough guy _

_ Chest always so puffed guy _

_ I'm that bad type _

_ Make your mama sad type _

_ Make your girlfriend mad tight _

_ Might seduce your dad type _

_ I'm the bad guy, duh _

\--Billie Eilish

  


The text came, as it always did, at an inopportune moment. 

_ Oi, flyboy _

He looked over his shoulder to make sure he was alone, then:

_ Not the best time. _

_ I’m an inconvenient girl. _

He couldn’t help a snort of mirthless laughter; that she was. _ Where? _

_ Same place. _

He sighed. _ When? _

_ Two hours. _

_ Can’t promise. _

_ You always say that. _

He winced. 

_ I call, you come. Literally. _

He rolled his eyes. _ Cute. _

_ If you’re there, fine. If not, no skin off my nose. _

It was, at its core, a mutually beneficial situation. It was also incredibly messed up, but he supposed that some things were worth the risk.

And besides, she was hot as fuck. 

He was pretty sure she thought the same of him, so there it was: Sex for information. It was what happened, he supposed, when you got two adrenaline junkies together, one of whom needed intel he couldn’t get anywhere else, and the other who got off on screwing her boss’ arch-nemesis. It made for an explosive combination that was ultimately irresistible.

It was also very, very dangerous, but if Scott was honest with himself, that was part of the appeal. The only person who knew anything about it was John, and as the keeper of the family dirt, the knowledge began and ended with him--although with this particular secret, Scott guessed that John’s silence was more appalled than anything. 

Thanks to the dampening shields Brains had constructed for the island--patterned after the ones aboard all the ‘Birds--The Hood was unable to see who was taking off in what, or where they were going. However, seeing TB1 on someone’s Instagram feed would be all kinds of bad, so when he excused himself on an errand to Sydney, he took a more conventional form of transport instead of his preferred vehicle, which would have had him there in less than half an hour.

He landed Tracy-Two in its unremarkable livery, then further obfuscated by hiring a chopper and buzzing his way into the countryside. The muni airport was well-pleased to have a guest on its helipad, and from there it was a short drive to a one-room cottage with a mountain view. He parked in the barn, then let himself in--and immediately halted once over the threshold at the feeling of cold steel on the back of his neck.

“You alone?”

“Yes.”

“You sure?”

He’d grown up hearing all kinds of accents, but hers made his skin tingle. “Yes.”

The metal stayed against his skin for a moment more, and then was snatched away. “That’s all right then, love,” she purred, and he heard the safety click back on. 

He turned to face her, one eyebrow raised. “I meant what I said,” he told her, even as he threaded his arms around her neck and brought her close. “This isn’t a good time. Hurricane season. I have to be back in a few hours.”

“Let’s get to it then.” She rose on her tiptoes—God, she was short—and crushed her mouth against his in a long kiss, her hot tongue searching and flicking. 

In response, he lowered his hands to cup her muscular ass, lifting her off the ground so she could lock her legs around his hips. The cottage was so small he was able to take three steps and lay her back on the bed, his body covering hers as they kept kissing. 

She was dressed in an old Aran sweater that might have fit her brother Fuse, and a pair of old cutoff shorts that left her strong legs bare. The neck of the sweater slipped off her shoulder, and he lowered his head to nip at her tattooed skin while his hands wandered underneath the wool. One hand found its target, cupping and squeezing one small, firm breast, his fingers plucking at her erect nipple. “Someone’s excited,” he gritted, his voice somewhere down in his sternum. 

Havoc writhed under his touch, her leg pressed into his groin and the hard length there. “Did you come to talk, flyboy, or did you come to fuck?” 

“First one,” he replied, shifting to gain friction against her knee. “Then the other.”

“Fucking first,” she panted, pulling at his Oxford. “I’m way too horny to chat.”

Scott didn’t answer; merely flashed a feral grin at her before reaching up to grab the back of his collar and pull his shirt off over his head. He pushed the acres of wool off her body, revealing a pale, toned belly bordered by artwork that looked as if her skin had been stripped away to reveal the rib cage underneath. Roses in full bloom peeked through the bare bones here and there, drops of blood trembling on the petals. The artwork was both beautiful and disturbing, but he’d look his fill later. Right now, he was too busy licking his way up her abs and teasing the black steel hoop in her navel with the tip of his nose. 

Her shorts came away easily under his clever hands, and he leaned in to snag the strap of her thong underwear with his teeth. In reply, she shoved his face into her groin, and soon she was writhing as his tongue dove into her. “Ahhh, yes,” she hissed, arching. “Yeah, that’s th’way.”

Scott came up for air, sending hot breath across the inside of her thighs. “I always forget how you smell,” he purred. “How you taste.” He flicked his tongue over her skin in warning a split second before diving in again. 

Havoc gasped and clutched at the bedclothes. “God, _ Tracy! _Ah--!” She let out a howl of need, but it turned into a growl of frustration as he sat back on his heels, smirking at her.

“No freebies, little girl,” he growled. “You’ve got some work to do.”

She threw a pillow at him, which he deflected expertly. “You pompous bastard. Why are you still dressed, huh?” She leaned back on her elbows, the ink on her torso contorting with her accelerated breaths. 

“We’ll talk later,” he gritted, unbuckling his belt, but she scrambled to her knees and pushed his hands aside.

“Shut up and assume the position.” Her greedy hands darted to the buttons on his jeans, and he slipped past her to stretch out with his hands behind his head. 

He chuckled. “Yes ma’am.” Then his eyes closed as her clever fingers finished their task, and he levered his hips up so she could tug his jeans and boxer briefs down around his knees. He drew in a long, shuddering breath as her tongue lapped at the inside of his thighs, darting to his hip, and then to his straining erection. “Damn,” he breathed. 

She didn’t answer, but straightened to pull off the bulky sweater. “You need som’fin, flyboy?”

“Yeah. Your mouth on my dick.”

Havoc’s tongue seared a line from balls to glans, making Scott groan and writhe. “Slut.” 

He snorted, but didn’t deny it, and she tipped forward to fit her lips over the head of his shaft, eliciting a torrid moan from him. Several heartbeats passed as she worked her mouth down to the curling thatch on his belly, and he dug his fingers into the duvet much as she had done just a few moments earlier. Slowly, she moved up the hot length and then down again, bringing wordless moans and a few strangled curses from her subject. She completed the achingly slow motion a few more times before his hand pressed against her forehead.

“Stop,” he gasped, his fingers sliding into her two-toned flick. “I didn’t come all this way just for a blow job.” His eyes softened and his hand slipped down to cup her cheek. “This is about you, too.”

Havoc scoffed. “Never figured you for the sentimental type, flyboy,” she remarked, but she stripped off the scrap of fabric around her hips and crawled back onto the bed next to him. 

He folded his legs up so he could push his jeans and socks all the way off. “What can I say?” he replied, gathering her into his arms. “Some pretty girl decides to give me some time, I can’t resist returning the favor.”

“Pretty girl?” She gave a harsh laugh. “I’m staying out of the sky; you’re blind.”

“No, really.” Scott dipped his head to kiss her. “Not just saying it because…” he trailed off, gesturing to the cottage. He pushed her white bangs off her forehead. “You need to get away from the Hood. He’s just using you guys.”

A pained look flashed through her teal irises at his words, but she said nothing and the moment passed. “Look, flyboy, I came to fuck. If you wanna be some kind of headshrinker, do that with one of those little tartlets I see you on the news with.”

He frowned, stung. “Just trying to help.”

“Yeah, well, quit it.” She turned to fling her right leg across his body, bringing the artwork on her back into full view. As hinted by the ink on her sides, the artist had depicted her spine in precise detail, more roses crowding against her ribs. Any words that remained in his mind flew away quicker than his ‘Bird as she bent her lithe body over his hips, her hands on either side of his knees. He wasn’t surprised to find that she was smooth, and he reached up to slip a finger inside of her.

Havoc whimpered as he gently circled her hot, hard clit. “Don’t stop,” she gasped, then leaned down and enveloped him with her scorching mouth. Scott wasted no time, shifting slightly to draw her hips down over his face, and she shuddered as his tongue once again dipped into her.

It didn’t take long before she was writhing and crying out, her body trembling and her muscles twitching around the tip of his tongue. She lay panting against him for a few moments, then turned to face him, tasting herself in a sloppy kiss. When she settled herself over him, they groaned in tandem. Scott’s eyes rolled back in his head; for someone with such a prickly personality, her insides were hot and silky. Combined with her earlier ministrations, it seemed like only a few seconds had passed until he felt his groin tighten in warning of an impending explosion.

_ "Close,” _ he rasped, his hands wandering to her taut flanks. “God, I’m--”

“Yeah,” she gritted in his ear. “Come on, _ come on-- _”

He was the first to go, but she was a close second, and they stayed locked together for endless heartbeats before she collapsed against his chest, her fingers digging into his biceps. Scott closed his eyes and felt her muscles contract around his softening dick, his hands slowly petting the length of her spine. “You okay?” he asked quietly.

“Spare me the sentiment, flyboy,” she mumbled against his skin, but he opened his eyes and lifted a hand to place it on the back of her head.

“Scott,” he said, just as quietly. “My name’s Scott.”

Havoc sat up and fixed him with a glare. “What, you think I don’t know that?” She scoffed. “The Hood’s always nattering about you lot; of _course_ I know your ruddy name.”

He reached out and brushed her chin with his knuckles. “Then say it.”

Her scowl deepened. “What--”

_ “Hannah.” _

Her eyes widened at the two soft syllables, but then the emotion behind them was shuttered away just as quickly as before. “How did you find out?”

“Turns out the London social work archives are easier to get into than you might think.” Especially when one had a hacker for a brother, but she didn’t need to know about that. He sat up and took her hands into his. “There’s more, if you want it.”

She studied him again, as if weighing her options. “What d’you mean, _ more?” _

“Details about your birth parents. Information about your past.” Scott stroked his thumb over her cheekbone. “Don’t you want to know where you come from?”

Her eyes said ‘yes’, but her body remained tense, her expression watchful. “Lemme guess, this isn’t a freebie either.”

Instead of answering, Scott leaned down to brush his lips against hers. “Come back with me. You two would be incredible on our team.” He smiled softly. “From what I’ve seen, I think Fuse halfway wants to join up.”

“That big dumb ox,” she scowled. “The Hood...well, he ain’t real happy with us right now.” She raised her hand to touch his lips with trembling fingers. “He’d kill me if he knew where I was.”

Scott kissed her fingertips. “Who’s to say he doesn’t? He knows a lot of things he’s not supposed to know.” He frowned. “I speak from experience.” 

Havoc sighed. “And you think he’ll let us go, just like that?” She shook her head. “You think you’ve got problems with him_ now.” _

“I don’t care about that,” Scott assured her. “We’ve got the resources. We’d protect you.”

Her gaze hardened, and she squirmed out of his embrace and sat up. “We don’t need your _ protection,” _ she spat. “We can look after ourselves just fine.”

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Scott retorted as she got to her feet beside the bed. “Obviously you can, you’ve made it this far.” He, too, rose to follow her, stopping beside the bathroom door as she went inside. “Hannah, my brothers and I are gonna be...unavailable for a while. I want to make sure that you and Fuse are okay while we’re gone.”

The toilet flushed, the sink ran, and she came out drying her hands on a towel. “Are you deaf? _ We. Don’t. Need. Your. Protection.” _ She threw the towel at him, where it hit him in the chest. “So get that through your thick skull, _ flyboy.” _She stressed the nickname, and grinned when he pursed his lips in annoyance.

“Why did you ask me to come here?”

She turned in the act of picking up her clothes. “Same as usual. I’ve got some intel for you.”

He didn’t think he’d ever received intel in the nude, but hey, there was a first time for everything. He crossed his arms. “Okay, then. Report.”

Havoc stepped into her underwear, then pulled the shorts up and fastened them around her slender waist. “Ol' Baldy knows about your little trip to space,” she told him, grabbing up her sweater. “He knows you’re trying to find your old man.”

He had half-suspected as much, but he didn’t let himself worry--not yet. “So what’s he planning?”

Havoc pulled on the sweater and pushed her hair back with one hand. “Let’s just say you’d better hope like hell you have a home to come back to.”

_ Now _ he was worried. “He’s going to sabotage the island?”

“Sounds like.” 

“How?”

She shrugged. “Don’t know.”

“What do you mean, you don’t know?” Scott reached out and grabbed her bicep, turning her to face him a little quicker than he intended. Fear flashed in her eyes again, and he immediately gave himself a good swift mental kick. “Sorry, I didn’t--”

She yanked her arm out of his grip. “Whacha gonna do, smack me around till I tell you?”

His breath stuttered in horror. _ “No!” _ He reached for her, but she scuttled away from him. “That’s not how we--how _ I _do things.”

“You talk a good game, but I know how it is.” She pushed a finger into his bare chest. “Well I got news for you, _ boyo. _ You lay a hand on me and you’ll be drinking your fish and chips through a straw for a month.”

“Hannah--”

_ “The name’s Havoc,” _ she snarled. “I’ve told you all I know.” She jerked a thumb toward the door. “We’ve had our fun. Don’t let the door hit you on the arse on the way out.”

He stood and looked at her for a long moment, then bent to collect his own garments. “How are you gonna get back without him noticing?”

She shrugged. “It’s not like he’s got us in his back pocket. We’ve got our own place, and he calls us out when he needs us.”

Scott snorted. “And you don’t think he’s got your place bugged?”

“Hey, he don’t _own_ the Chaos Crew,” she breezed, rummaging in a worn knapsack and bringing out a small compact. She flipped it open, futzed with her hair to make it lay correctly, then clapped it shut and tossed it back into her bag. “That old geezer knows better than that.”

With a sigh, Scott pulled his jeans up and buttoned them. “I think you underestimate him. You guys need to be careful.” He moved toward her, gathering her into his arms again, and to his surprise she relaxed into him. He tipped her chin up so he could look into her eyes. “My offer still stands.”

She blinked up at him. “What about the GDF?” she asked, her accent going soft. “We go legit, they’re gonna lock us up and throw away the key.”

“I can handle the GDF,” he said, in a tone that brooked no argument, and she raised one eyebrow. “I’m serious. You two join the Thunderbirds, and we’ll vouch for you.”

Her eyebrow stayed up. “How are all those brothers of yours gonna take that one, love?” 

Scott leaned down and kissed her, feeling her melt into his arms. “I can be very convincing.”

“Hmmm. You’re good, flyboy, but I don’t think you're_ that _ good.” She slipped her hands into his back pockets, grabbing his butt and squeezing. “Take care of that hot ass for me; I wanna see it when you get back.”

Scott grinned and let go of her to put on his shirt. “You do, huh? Maybe we’ll just forget the info and get right to the fucking?”

Havoc laughed. “Sounds good to me.”

The twilight was beginning to darken into night when he was ready to go. With the lights out in the cottage, he spared her one last glance as she stood in the doorway. “I mean it,” he said. “You call me_\--anytime--_and you’re with us.”

She jerked her chin toward the road. “Get going, before that big guy in the green beast comes lookin’ for ya.”

He got a few steps down the path when he heard her voice. “Scott?”

He turned. “Yeah, Hannah?”

She bit her lip. “Thanks.”

He nodded, then turned and didn't look back.

-End-


End file.
